Late Autumn
by KyunieMin94
Summary: Disaat Kyuhyun yang membenci Musim Gugur, Seseorang datang mengubah rasa kebenciannya. Once Again, ChangKyu! Inspired From "Late Autumn" Cho Kyuhyun


**Late Autumn**

19. April 2013 um 06:54

**LATE AUTUMN**

**Von: Kim Min Hee_ Kyunie Min**

**Inspired from : Song " Late Autumn" – Kyuhyun SUJU**

Genre : Romance, Angst!

Rating : Fiction T

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.

Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**Summary:**

_**,,Ya, kaulah yang membuatku mengerti akan musim gugur**_

_**Pohon-pohon melalui malam tanpa akhir memendam harapan**_

_**Musim dingin yang tak ku harapkan**_

_**Aku harus bersiap sekarang**_

_**Malam-malam musim dingin yang panjang**_

_**Musim dinginku yang penuh denganmu."**_

**~o0o~**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V on...**

Aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Mencoba beranjak dari ranjang kayu berbalut _bed cover_ biru dengan motif awan disekelilingnya ini. Perlahan aku melangkahkan kaki menuju wastafel dan mencuci wajahku. Seperti biasa mataku akan semakin menyipit ketika bangun tidur. Kulirik sekilas jam antik warisan turun temurun dari kakekku. Pukul 18.00. Aish!Aku terlambat!

Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang terlalu lama tidur siang. Jelas ini bukan kebiasaanku. Bahkan aku tak pernah tidur siang sekalipun. Namun, hari ini sepertinya memang aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emasku saat liburan kuliah. Tepat sekali! Hari ini aku mendapatkan libur sehari, sebab ada perayaan kecil di kampus. Jangan tanyakan diriku! Aku takkan pernah mau mengkuti apapun acara kampus. Tujuanku hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan kuliah dan mendapatkan ijazah, agar aku bisa memperoleh pekerjaan yang layak untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri.

Aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil di ujung gang yang sempit ini. Ayahku meninggal ketika aku masih berumur 3 tahun, dan ibuku meninggal ketika aku menghadapi ujian akhir di sekolah menengah atas. Sungguh miris! Tapi aku bukanlah yeoja cengeng yang takut untuk hidup sendiri. Tidak, sejak aku mengenal seseorang yang mengajarkan ku arti kehidupan.

**Flashback...**

***Musim Gugur 2010**

Aku membenci musim gugur! Aku sangat membenci musim gugur! Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terngiang ditelingaku. Ya! Aku membenci musim gugur tepatnya hari ini, hari dimana aku harus melihat jasad ibuku yang terbujur kaku dihadapanku. Hari ini saat aku menyelesaikan ujian akhir di hari yang terakhir pula, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa ibuku pergi untuk selamanya. Ibuku menderita asma akut dan penyakit itu menyebabkan ibuku mudah kelelahan dan terus didera sesak nafas yang menyakitkan. Namun, ibuku memilih tetap bekerja untuk menghidupi kami berdua. Dan, takdir berkata lain, ibuku sudah tidak mampu lagi bertahan, hingga akhirnya meninggalkan ku sendirian untuk selamanya.

Keluargaku? Jangan tanyakan padaku. Aku tak punya keluarga! Mereka bahkan tak pernah menganggapku ada didunia ini. Pemakaman ibu berlangsung khidmat, aku bahkan sudah tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Sudah terlalu sering air mata mengalir dipipiku. Usai pemakaman, aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi di perbatasan antara taman pemakaman dan sebuah dusun didaerah ini. Rasanya kakiku takkan pernah lelah untuk terus berjalan. Aku bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa jauh aku berjalan saat ini. Biarlah! Aku akan berhenti saat aku tak sanggup lagi dan bahkan hanya bisa tertatih. Aku takkan berhenti. Aku terus berjalan sambil menunduk, hingga bahu seseorang mengenai bahuku, membuatku meringis sebentar dan menatap sang pelaku.

"Mianhaeyo, agasshi! Aku tak sengaja! Aku sedang terburu-buru. Lagipula kau berjalan sambil menunduk! Dan ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan." Ucapnya dengan cengiran kekanakan.

"Gwenchana, aku yang salah! Jeongmal Mianhae!" balasku singkat. Sekilas ia menatapku penuh rasa heran. Aku pun membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan senduku. Berharap dia segera pergi dan tak menggangguku.

"Agasshi, terkadang rasa sakit itu jangan dipendam. Menangislah, sampai air matamu kering. Jangan bersikap seolah kau tegar dan kuat untuk menghadapinya." Ungkapnya dan sontak membuatku kaget akan ucapannya. Apakah wajahku benar-benar menyiratkan aku sedang dilanda masalah? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Aku yakin, dalam hatimu pasti bertanya-tanya, bagaimana aku mengetahui apa yang kau alami. Bahkan saat ini, kau berusaha untuk tidak gugup didepanku. Tapi seberapa besar usahamu menutupinya, matamu yang mengungkap semuanya. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan tahu, karena menurutku kau orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan. Tapi aku bisa menjelajahi suramnya bola matamu. Mulai sekarang, berhentilah untuk menutup diri dan menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Bagaimana orang lain akan mengerti dirimu jika kau saja tak bisa membagi perasaanmu." Ujarnya lagi penuh perasaan.

Siapakah sebenarnya dia? Mengapa dia begitu memahami diriku, yang bahkan akupun tak pernah memahaminya. Aku akui aku orang yang tertutup. Tapi aku hanya tak ingin orang melihatku sebagai gadis cengeng yang selalui menangisi takdirnya.

"Kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapakau seolah mengerti diriku?" tanyaku kini menahan air mata yang mungkin akan segera mengalir.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, agasshi. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang menabrak bahu seorang gadis yang berjalan menunduk dengan tatapan kosong. Itu saja! Melihatmu walau hanya beberapa menit lalu, aku jadi ingin membantumu keluar dari masalahmu." Jawabnya.

"Kau bahkan tak mengenalku! Dengan cara apa kau membantuku, hah?" balasku sengit. Kali ini emosiku tak tertahan, bahkan air mataku sudah jatuh membasahi pipiku ini. Orang ini benar-benar terlalu jauh mencampuri urusanku.

"Aku tak ingin mencampuri urusanmu, agasshi. Aku hanya ingin membantumu!" gugahnya membuat ku digeluti rasa kaget, heran, bingung, dan kesal. Mengapa dia seolah bisa membaca pikiranku? Apakah dia seorang paranormal?

" NEO...!" tunjukku padanya.

"Shim Changmin! Namaku adalah Shim Changmin. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun, asalkan bukan tiang listrik. Kau lihatkan ukuran tinggi badanku yang diatas normal ini? Baiklah agasshi, aku pergi dulu. Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat. Annyeong, gadis manis!" sahutnya sembari berlalu meninggalkanku yang mematung disini. Berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi dengan pikiran yang masih menerawang jauh.

.

.

.

**~o0o~**

Hari ini hari ke-9 setelah acara pemakaman ibuku dan pertemuan yang aneh dengan pemuda tinggi bernama Shim Changmin itu. Hari ini juga adalah hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe di tempat ibuku bekerja dulu. Ibuku sebenarnya adalah koki di cafe itu, dan pemilik cafe itu adalah sahabat ibuku. Paman Kim, pemilik cafe itu memintaku untuk menggantikan ibuku bekerja disana, namun aku menolak sebagai koki. Hah, memasak adalah salah satu hal yang tak bersahabat denganku. Aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk memasak, namun hasilnya nihil. Entah zat apa yang terkandung dalam tanganku, hingga masakan yang kucoba selalu gagal bahkan sebelum sampai tahap akhir. Entah bumbunya yang hambar, daging yang gosong, atau bahkan rasa tomat yang bisa berubah pahit seperti obat. Maka dari itu aku meminta pekerjaan lain yang setidaknya bisa mencukupi kebutuhanku saat ini. Untungnya paman Kim mengizinkan aku untuk menjadi pelayan di cafenya dan saat ini aku sedang bersiap untuk melayani para pelanggan. Aku juga telah mendapatkan surat kelulusan tiga hari yang lalu. Untungnya aku telah menyelesaikan sekolahku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Walaupun banyak pekerjaan yang harus kugeluti, asalkan bisa mengumpulkan uang sepertinya tak masalah bagiku.

**Ting...ting...ting**

Dentingan suara lonceng kecil terdengar, menandakan pelanggan yang datang. Segera kurapikan seragamku dan mendekati pelanggan yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa no. 3 di sudut cafe, tepatnya didekat jendela yang berhadapan dengan jalan raya. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi yang mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans, disertai topi hitam yang hampir menutupi wajahnya.

"Selamat siang tuan! Ini buku Menunya. Anda ingin memesan apa tuan?" sapaku lembut.

"Hm... Secangkir Kopi hitam dan _Rainbow cake_. Segera!" katanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Dia masih menunduk dan topi hitamnya membuatku susah untuk melihat wajahnya. Sombong sekali!

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar tuan. Saya permisi!" jawabku singkat meninggalkannya.

**Kyuhyun P.O.V Off...**

.

**Author P.O.V On...**

Kyuhyun tampak sibuk mondar-mandir mengantarkan pesanan dari para pelanggan. Maklum hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja, dia harus berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Bahkan tak jarang pesanan yang harus diantarkan oleh pelayan lain juga ia antarkan kepada para pelanggan. Hal ini membuat pelayan lain merasa senang akan sikap kyuhyun dan mengagumi sosoknya yang pekerja keras itu. Dan kali ini tugas kyuhyun adalah mengantarkan pesanan sofa no.3 tadi. Hanya secangkir kopi dan satu porsi _Rainbow cake_.

"Ini tuan pesanan anda! Silahkan dinikmati!" ujar kyuhyun mengulas senyum tipis nan manisnya itu.

"Pesananku yang satunya mana?" kali ini kata-kata pria itu membuat kyuhyun yang akan melangkahkan kakinya segera berhenti.

"Maaf tuan, tapi pesanan anda yang mana? Anda hanya memesan secangkir kopi dan satu porsi _rainbow cake_ saja." balas kyuhyun yang mulai tampak kesal. Apakah pria ini sudah pikun?

"Aku juga memesan kau sebagai temanku untuk menikmati kopi dan _cake _ini, kyuhyun-ssi!" jawab pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sekilas _name-tag_ di seragam kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyuman kekanakan miliknya.

"Kau? Ada urusan apa disini? Kau mengikutiku?" tanya kyuhyun kesal. Ya, karena pria yang sebelumnya sangat sombong dipikiran kyuhyun ini adalah **SHIM CHANGMIN**. Seorang sok tahu, dan membuat kyuhyun terus memikirkannya dengan emosi yang membara.

"Aku? Mengikutimu ? Ya, kyuhyun-ssi, aku bahkan tak tahu kau bekerja disini. Aku kesini untuk makan, karena perutku sangat lapar. Atau jangan-jangan kau berharap aku mengikutimu ya?" goda changmin pada kyuhyun.

"Huh... takkan pernah sudi!" cibir kyuhyun.

"Jangan begitu kyuhyun-ssi. Namamu ternyata bagus sekali, permata yang berguna. Hm... menurutku kau memang seperti permata. Hanya saja wajah murung seperti itu membuat kilauanmu sedikit pudar. Ayolah, kau bahkan sangat cantik ketika kau tersenyum tadi. Aku melihatnya lho dibalik topi ini!" goda changmin kembali. Tampaknya pemuda Shim ini sangat suka menggoda wanita Cho yang tertutup itu.

Kyuhyun mulai jengah akan sikap kekanakan Changmin. "Berhenti menggodaku Tuan Shim. Aku muak dengan ucapanmu yang selalu saja membuatku kesal. Tolong jangan ganggu aku!" bentak kyuhyun.

Saat ini pelanggan cafe yang lain tengah menyaksikan pertengkaran kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang kyuhyun lah mendominasi, mengingat Changmin hanya tersenyum sembari terus menggoda Nona Cho itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi merasa digoda rupanya! Baiklah, begini saja, kau mau aku laporkan kepada pemilik cafe ini karena telah membentakku, yang merupakan pelanggan setia cafe ini, atau mau menemaniku duduk disini sembari aku menyantap pesananku. Bagaimana?" Changmin membuat pilihan rumit yang tak satupun berkenan di hati kyuhyun. Dan hal ini membuat kyuhyun semakin kesal tak terkendali.

"Kau! Benar- ben..."

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Aku mendengar ada keributan! Kyuhyun, kau bisa jelaskan?" belum sempat kyuhyun meneriaki changmin, ucapannya terpotong oleh pemilik cafe, Kim Youngwoon.

"Eh... Mianhaeyo ahjussi, aku hanya..."

"Annyeong, ahjussi! Apa kabar?" ucapan kyuhyun lagi-lagi dipotong. Dan kini pelakunya adalah Shim Changmin.

"Eoh, Min-ah. Baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Tumben kau sudah datang jam segini. Biasanya kau kemari setelah menyelesaikan fotografimu itu. Apa kau sudah mulai bosan dengan hobimu itu ya?" tanya Kim Youngwoon. Sepertinya mereka larut dalam pembicaraan dan melupakan kyuhyun yang semakin tampak kesal.

"Aniya, ahjussi! Aku hanya sedang malas untuk memotret. Aku sedang lapar. Ahjussi kan tahu kalau aku lapar, aku malas berbuat apapun." Jawab changmin.

"Ck.. Dasar perut karet tiang listrik! Mimpi apa aku mempunyai keponakan sepertimu." Cibir youngwoon dengan nada penuh ejekan. Namun membuat kyuhyun kaget setengah mati. Keponakan? Cobaan apa lagi ini pikirnya.

"Jangan mengejekku _Racoon_ ahjussi! Kalau tidak aku akan menghabiskan makanan di cafe ini tanpa membayar, alias GRATIS!" ejek changmin sembari memamerkan seringai mematikan miliknya.

Youngwoon membulatkan kedua matanya. "Aish.. anak ini! Eh, sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan kyuhyun?" kali ini Youngwoon memulai tahap pembicaraan yang serius.

"Aku hanya meminta pesananku yang satunya, tapi dia tidak memberikannya. Aku kan kesal, tapi justru dia yang marah-marah." Changmin mempoutkan bibir apelnya seraya mengejek kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya.

"Mianhae Ahjussi! Tuan ini memintaku untuk menemaninya menikmati pesanannya, tentu saja aku menolak, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Kini kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara.

"Oh jadi masalah itu! Temani saja kyu! Dia pelanggan tetap disini. Lagipula aku tidak bisa untuk menolak permintaannya, bisa-bisa aku bangkrut dalam waktu satu detik." Youngwoon mengerling nakal pada Changmin. Seakan dia mengetahui bahwa keponakannya ini tertarik pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terperangah sejenak. "Ta..tapi... bagaimana pekerjaanku ahjussi? Aku tak mungkin bersikap tak profesional dengan menelantarkan pekerjaanku." Ungkap kyuhyun, bahkan pemilik cafe ini mengizinkan dia untuk menemani pria tinggi dengan wajah aneh ini menurutnya.

"Gwenchana Kyu-ah. Sudahlah, aku tinggal ya! Dan kau Shim Changmin, jangan macam-macam dengannya. Dia masih baru, dan jangan terus menggodanya!" titah Youngwoon dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Baiklah Kyu, sepertinya aku menang hari ini. Ayo duduk sini, temani aku!" pinta Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, hingga membuat kyuhyun oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Beruntung Changmin segera menangkap Kyuhyun dengan merangkul pinggangnya dan membuat kyuhyun jatuh terduduk tepat dipangkuannya.

**DEG DEG DEG**

Jantung kyuhyun berdetak dengan cepat, tatkala posisinya kini yang bisa dibilang cukup ekstrim. Duduk dipangkuan Changmin dengan tangannya yang merangkul leher Changmin, dan lengan kekar Changmin yang memeluk pinggangnya posessif. Bahkan wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm, dan dapat kyuhyun rasakan hembusan nafas Changmin tepat dimatanya. Dengan wajah memerah Kyuhyun menunduk, sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya. Namun ia tak kunjung beranjak dari pangkuan Changmin, dan membuat Changmin tersenyum sekilas padanya. Kyuhyun yang tersadar, bergerak dari posisinya, sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya dan terus berkata: _**"Mianhae"... "Mianhae". **_Changmin yang jengah akan sikap kyuhyun, kembali menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun terduduk disebelahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik saat _Blushing_ seperti itu, pipimu begitu merona. Aku berharap akan terus melihat rona kemerahan itu dipipimu. Kau sungguh sangat cantik." Ungkap Changmin membuat kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sudah seperti suara hentakan kereta kuda.

.

.

.

**~o0o~**

Hari ke-19 tepat saat kejadian dicafe antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun terjadi. Mereka kini menjadi lebih dekat, setelah Changmin dengan paksa meminta nomor ponsel kyuhyun, dan mengajaknya berkencan dua hari kemudian. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menemani Changmin melakukan hobinya, yaitu Fotografi. Sebenarnya saat dimana kyuhyun keluar dari pemakaman ibunya, Changmin memang melihat Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia memotret wajah Kyuhyun saat itu. Dari sanalah, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menghadapi masalah besar, namun berusaha menyembunyikannya. Melihat tatapan mata kyuhyun yang kosong namun masih bisa mengulas senyum canggung, membuat Changmin ingin mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

Changmin sadar, ia telah jatuh pada pesona Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Dia terus berpikir keras, hingga akhirnya menemukan cara untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, yaitu dengan pura-pura menabraknya. Walaupun Changmin hanya mendapatkan amarah Kyuhyun setidaknya dia bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang diyakininya sangat lembut dan menyentuh hati. Dan untuk di Cafe milik Kim Youngwoon itu, sebenarnya Changmin memang berniat memotret hari itu, namun ketika melewati cafe itu, dia melihat sekilas sosok kyuhyun didalamnya. Dan ternyata takdir berpihak padanya, dia memang Kyuhyun yang dicarinya.

Kyuhyun yang kini telah mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak marah. Selama 19 Hari mengenal dan mendalami sifat Changmin, Kyuhyun merasa nyaman. Bahkan ia telah menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada Pria tinggi berperut karet itu.

"Kyu, kau bosan tidak?" Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar melihat kyuhyun yang hanya duduk dibawah pohon dengan mata terpejam. Hari ini Changmin memotret daun-daun berguguran ditaman kota. Musim gugur yang baru berlangsung satu bulan ini, membuatnya mendapatkan banyak inspirasi untuk pameran Fotonya.

"Ani! Aku hanya kurang menyukai musim gugur. Lagipula melihatmu memotret membuatku tertarik!" jawab kyuhyun seadanya.

"Jangan membenci Musim Gugur, hanya karena masalahmu terjadi di Musim Gugur. Kau juga harus mengingat kenangan indah Musim Gugur yang pernah kau alami. Dan satu hal lagi, sejak kapan kau melihatku memotret, bukannya dari tadi aku perhatikan kau hanya memejamkan matamu!" sahut Changmin.

Benar, masalah Kyuhyun semua terjadi saat musim gugur. Ayahnya meninggal di Musim gugur, adiknya menghilang tepat dimusim gugur, hingga kini dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan adiknya apakah masih hidup atau tidak, usaha ayahnya yang dikelola ibunya juga mengalami kebangkrutan di awal musim gugur, dan bahkan yang kesekian kalinya di Musim Gugur ia kehilangan ibunya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia punya. Mengingat hal itu, ia hanya bisa bersedih dan menangis.

"Uljima Kyu! Maafkan aku membuatmu mengingat kenangan pahitmu. Hanya saja aku tak ingin kau terus membenci musim gugur. Ini semua sudah ditakdirkan Kyu. Bukan berarti setiap musim gugur kau akan kehilangan semua yang kau sayangi." Hibur Changmin kini yang tengah menghapus air mata kyuhyun.

"Hiks... hikss.. hanya saja, ini tidak adil Min-ah! Aku bahkan tak pernah mengalami hal baik apapun di Musim gugur. Setiap kejadian buruk selalu datang saat musim ini. Apa salahku!" tangis kyuhyun pecah, membuat hati Changmin semakin sakit dan terluka.

"Kyunie, aku yakin suatu saat Tuhan akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang luar biasa pada saat Musim Gugur. Hanya saja Tuhan mengujimu dengan kejadian buruk terlebih dahulu, untuk itu kau harus bersabar!" Changmin kembali menenangkan kyuhyun yang semakin terisak. Memeluknya erat, sembari mengecup pucuk kepala kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan Tuhan akan mengujiku! Aku sudah tak sanggup Changmin-ah! Bahkan air mataku sudah hampir habis menangisi kehidupan ku yang sangat berat ini!" Kyuhyun hanya membalas pelukan Changmin dengan erat. Menerima segala perlakuannya, bahkan kecupan-kecupan dari Changmin membuatnya enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan , Kyuhyun jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Disaat masalah yang melandanya, justru ia sedang dihadapkan pada dilema berat dalam hidupnya.

"Sampai kau siap untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu! Maka dari itu, kau harus optimis dan berusahalah untuk menghadapi semua masalahmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu, menjagamu, bahkan jika aku dihadapkan pada pilihan kematianpun, aku akan siap menghadapinya!" ujar Changmin sembari menangkupkan pipi Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Min-Ah... Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku. Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan tanpamu." Ucap kyuhyun menatap mata Changmin, menyiratkan permohonan tulus dalam hatinya.

"I promise you, Kyu! Kyu, Aku… Hah." Changmin menghela nafas sejenak. Sa..sa...Saranghae." Lirih Changmin lagi, dan tanpa sadar kini ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun, menarik perlahan tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Kyuhyun, dia mengecup perlahan bibir plump itu, hingga kyuhyun yang juga terbuai oleh sensasi indah itu mengalungkan perlahan lengannya ke leher Changmin, dan menikmati ciuman lembut itu. Itu _First Kiss_-nya!

"Nado Saranghae... Min-Ah!" balas Kyu di sela ciuman mereka.

**~o0o~**

Hari ke-36 setelah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang saling mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang ada pada diri mereka masing-masing. Hari ini Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun ke acara pameran Fotonya. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak dengan alasan tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, namun berkat Changmin si keponakan pemilik cafe, yang mengancam akan menghabiskan makanan di cafe itu tanpa membayar –ancaman lama-, akhirnya disinilah Kyuhyun tengah berdiri memandang beberapa Foto, hasil potretan Namjachingu-nya. Semua foto hasil potretan Changmin bertemakan Musim Gugur. Tampaknya, tiang listrik itu sangat menyukai Musim Gugur. Mata Kyuhyun akhirnya terjerat pada satu Foto terakhir di barisan paling Ujung. Dalam foto itu, seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan tatapan kosong melewati beberapa pepohonan, dan daun-daun yang berguguran di atasnya. Gadis itu adalah dirinya. Itu adalah foto yang Changmin ceritakan ketika pertama kali melihat dirinya, dan langsung memotretnya. Sesaat ia melamun, hingga suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

**Author P.O.V Off**

**Changmin P. ...**

"Chagiya!"panggilku pada wanita cantik di sebelahku ini. Sepertinya kyuhyunku sedang melamun, sambil menatap Fotonya yang kupajang di pameran kali ini.

"Eh.. Min-ah!" jawabnya singkat.

"Waeyo Chagiya? Kenapa wajah mu murung begitu? Kau tidak suka fotomu ku pajang?" tanya ku heran. Aku takut Kyuhyun marah karena aku memajang fotonya tanpa izin darinya. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan kecil padanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aniya, aku tak marah! Hanya saja, apa maksudmu memberikan judul foto ini, _**"Gadis dingin di Musim Gugur"**_, Min-ah?" tanyanya seraya menatapku sekilas dengan tatapan mata tajamnya.

"Hihihihi... Maaf Chagiya, hanya saja waktu itu kan sikapmu memang dingin sekali! Lagipula kau juga membenci musim gugur kan! " jawabku sembari menunjukkan senyum _peace _dua jariku.

"Baiklah! Aku terima alasanmu. Lagipula aku menyukai foto ini!" ungkapnya tersenyum tipis. Aku hanya terdiam dan mengacak sebentar surai hitam lembutnya.

Mengapa kau berbohong, Kyu? Aku tahu kau sedih atau mungkin marah akan foto itu. Aku hanya ingin kau segera melupakan rasa bencimu terhadap musim gugur dan mulai menikmati betapa hangatnya musim gugur itu. Dan satu hal lagi, mengapa kau masih menyembunyikan rasa sedihmu dariku? Apakah kau belum sepenuhnya mempercayaiku?

**Changmin P.O.V off….**

**~o0o~**

.

.

**Author P.O.V On...**

Hari ini hari ke-39, atau tiga hari setelah acara pameran foto Changmin, yang berakhir dengan perselisihan kecil antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun memilih bungkam atas perasaannya, dan Changmin yang semakin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya mempercayai dirinya sebagai kekasih, namun pada akhirnya mereka berbaikan sehari setelah Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada Changmin. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah membuat Changmin terluka akan sikapnya. Dan dia berjanji akan lebih bisa untuk menikmati Musim Gugur bersama Changmin. Dan dihari minggu ini, Changmin dan Kyuhyun berencana untuk berkencan, bermesraan, dan menikmati indahnya Sunset di pantai. Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan Jeans dan Kaos berlengan Panjang berwarna Baby Bluenya, juga Changmin dengan setelan ala Musim gugurnya, Jeans, Kaos tipis, dan Sweater abu-abunya.

"Kau senang Chagiya?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun ditengah perjalanan kini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk girang. "Hm... sangat senang! Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak ke pantai." Jawab kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Jinjjaro? Aku juga bahagia kalau begitu. Melihat senyummu, membuatku semakin hidup Chagiya!" ujar Changmin kini.

"Aish... Kau ini seperti akan mati saja. Berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata konyol Min-ah! Beberapa hari ini, kau selalu berkata seolah-olah kau akan pergi meninggalkanku!" lirih Kyuhyun. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menangis.

"Oh... No, BabyKyu! Maafkan aku. Aku telah merusak _mood_ mu! Aku janji, aku takkan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh lagi padamu." Ucap Changmin menenangkan.

"Benarkah? Pegang janjimu tuan Shim! Karena jika kau berani meninggalkanku, aku akan ikut dengan mu!" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Changmin. Hangat!

"Andwee Chagi-ya! Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Baiklah kita akhiri saja percakapan tak jelas ini. Maafkan aku, ya! Sebagai gantinya, kau boleh meminta apa saja padaku!" tawar Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

"Jeongmal? Hm... " kyuhyun berpikir keras, mencoba mencari sesuatu apa yang akan dimintanya pada Changmin.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun terpikir akan satu hal. "Aha! Min-ah kau lihat itu?" Ujar Kyuhyun menunjuk sesuatu dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ne, kau mau Toko itu?" tanya Changmin, melihat Kyuhyun yang menunjuk sebuah toko pakaian, membuat Changmin menyangka bahwa ia ingin membeli Toko itu.

"Ani... bukan Tokonya! Tapi Pakaian Musim dingin yang ada ditoko itu! Disana selalu menjual Pakaian Musim dingin yang bagus dan tahan lama. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin membeli pakaian musim dingin disana, tapi mengingat aku tak mempunyai uang, aku langsung mengurungkan niatku." Lirih kyuhyun dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Oh... Geuraeyo. Kita berhenti sebentar untuk membelinya!" Changmin tersenyum tulus. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tak malu untuk meminta padanya. Selama ini, Kyuhyun hanya akan menerima pemberian Changmin tanpa memintanya. Ini membuat Changmin sedikit kesulitan untuk memberikan hadiah pada Kyuhyun. Changmin bahkan tak tahu benda apa yang disukai kyuhyun. Sifat tertutupnya masih belum sepenuhnya dapat diubah oleh Changmin. Biarlah! Perlahan tapi pasti!

"Benarkah, kita akan membelinya sekarang? Kyaaaaaaaa... Jeongmal Gomawo Min-ah!" teriak Kyu dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Changmin.

"Anything For You, baby Kyu!" balas Changmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah ada di Toko pakaian yang bernama _**" YWSTYLE". **_Toko yang menjual semua perlengkapan Musim Dingin dengan mutu yang bagus dan harga yang cukup mahal. Kyuhyun mencoba beberapa jaket musim dingin yang tebal dan menurutnya menghangatkan. Sementara Changmin hanya duduk di Kursi yang disediakan untuk tamu, sembari memerhatikan Yeojachingunya yang tengah sibuk itu. Changmin tak perlu pusing memilih, karena Kyuhyun menginginkan Pakaian musim dingin Couple untuk mereka berdua. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun tengah mencoba pilihan terakhirnya dan menunjukkan nya pada Changmin.

"Min-ah, bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya kyuhyun memastikan.

Changmin terlihat menunjukkan pose berpikirnya. "Tentu saja, pas untuk ukuran tubuhmu yang tinggi!" jawab Changmin.

"Jinjja? Baiklah kita ambil yang ini ya! Aku akan meminta pasangannya, kau tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Changmin sejenak, dan Changmin hanya merona menahan rasa gembiranya. Pasalnya, jarang Kyuhyun menciumnya duluan, apalagi ini juga di tempat umum.

Kyuhyun yang tengah kegirangan menghampiri Changmin yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Kyuhyun tahu, Changmin seperti itu karena perlakuan agresifnya. Dia yang juga malu, hanya menyentuh sekilas tangan Changmin, untuk menyadarkan aksi Changmin yang seperti orang gila.

"Min-ah! Kita pergi sekarang, tapi sebelumnya kau harus membayar dulu!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan sangat manja.

"Ah.. Iya! Kajja BabyKyu kita kekasir!" Changmin yang menyadari aksi mesem-mesemnya(?) ketahuan, hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, dan langsung menggandeng Kyuhyun menuju tempat pembayaran. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke pantai.

"Jeongmal Gomawo Changmin-ah! Aku benar-benar senang hari ini!" Ujar Kyu yang kini tengah memasang _seat belt_-nya.

"Cheonmaneyo... Baby !" balas Changmin singkat.

"Nado Saranghae!" jawab Kyuhyun sembari kembali mengecup kedua pipi Changmin.

Changmin yang tersenyum, kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju Pantai. Mereka masih membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam lagi untuk sampai ke Pantai itu. Selama perjalanan Kyuhyun yang mungkin merasa lelah, tertidur dengan nyamannya. Sementara Changmin masih fokus menyetir. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas. Ia tak puas memandang wajah yang selembut bayi itu, hatinya berkata seolah ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya ia memandang wajah Chagiyanya itu.

Dengan rasa yang tidak dapat diartikan itu, ia pun beranjak sedikit dari jok kemudinya, dan mengecup sekilas dahi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya, menikmati perlakuan lembut Changmin yang membuatnya semakin terhanyut akan pesona pemuda Shim itu.

Changmin yang masih mengemudikan mobil, kembali menyamankan duduknya dan memulai untuk kembali fokus menyetir. Namun naas, didepan mobilnya kini sedang melaju Truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Changmin yang lepas kendali tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Changmin membantingkan stiurnya ke kiri hingga menabrak pembatas jalan, dan membuat mobil itu terhempas jauh ke tengah jalan dengan posisi terbalik. Kyuhyun yang saat itu tertidur belum menyadari yang terjadi, dan dirinya terlempar jauh dari mobil. Sementara Changmin masih berada di posisinya yang kini tengah terbalik, karena _seat-belt_ menahan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya jalanan itu bisa dikatakan cukup lengang, bahkan sejak tadi Changmin tak melihat satupun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dijalan itu. Namun, sepertinya takdir berkata lain, sebuah Truk besar tiba-tiba muncul dan menabrak mobilnya. Bahkan kini Truk besar itu sudah kabur meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dijalanan, tersadar dan melihat mobil Changmin yang tengah dalam posisi terbalik dengan kerusakan disana-sini. Bahkan percikan api mulai menyebar disekelilingnya. Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit untuk menghampiri Changmin yang masih terdiam dan mencerna apa yang terjadi. Namun, rasa sakit yang mendera hampir seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya kelimpungan dan tak sanggup berdiri. Kyuhyun terus mencoba bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju mobil Changmin. Melihat Changmin yang tak berdaya membuat tekad Kyuhyun semakin kuat untuk tetap bertahan.

Kyuhyun memasuki mobil melewati kaca jendela mobil yang telah pecah tak berbentuk, dan dapat dirasakan Kyuhyun pecahan kaca itu menyayat lengannya yang bahkan dipenuhi dengan luka sayatan dan darah yang terus mengalir. Seakan tak peduli Kyuhyun mencari ponsel yang ada didalam tasnya dan menghubungi polisi, ambulans, bahkan Kim Youngwoon, paman Changmin. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Changmin yang sepertinya pingsan. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Changmin diatas dengan _seat-belt_ yang menahannya, dan Kyuhyun dibawahnya. Kyuhyun berusaha menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin untuk menyadarkannya.

"Hiks...hiks... Min-ah... ppali Ireona!" ucap Kyuhyun. Namun, Changmin tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Changmin-ah! Shim Changmin! Aku mohon bangunlah! Buka matamu! Aku mohon!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi. Saat itu tak ada satupun yang menolong mereka, karena jalanan itu benar-benar sepi.

"Kyunie!" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba, tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Changmin-ah... Hiks... Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kita bisa seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Aku...aku tak fokus menyetir tadi. Kulihat jalanan begitu sepi, dan aku mencium dahimu sebentar. Namun, tiba-tiba ketika aku kembali fokus menyetir, Truk besar melaju cepat dan menabrak mobil kita!" Lirih Changmin perlahan. Sakit yang mendera tubuhnya kini tak tertahan lagi. Changmin tak bisa bergerak, karena dirinya terjepit, dan _Seat belt_ nya tersangkut.

"Hiks... hiks... Kau harus kuat! Aku akan berusaha melepaskan ini!" ujar kyuhyun. Kini kyuhyun tengah berusaha menarik bahkan mencoba memotong tali _Seatbelt _itu dengan pecahan kaca, hingga tangannya terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, namun tali _Seat belt _itu tak kunjung terlepas. Kyuhyun tak menyerah, hingga Changmin yang merasa kesakitan, menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hiks... hiks... tak bisa Min-ah!Aku...aku..." Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menahan isakannya. Changmin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menatap matanya. Memberikan tatapan hangat yang mungkin menjadi tatapan terakhir kalinya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Uljima Kyunie. Aku mohon jangan menangis! Aku ingin melihat senyummu untuk terakhir kalinya." Pinta Changmin.

"Aniyo... Kau tak akan kemana-mana Changmin-ah! Kau takkan pergi meninggalkanku kan? Kau harus menepati Janjimu! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Kita pasti akan selamat, bertahanlah! Aku sudah menelpon polisi dan ambulans. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang menyelamatkan kita!" racau Kyuhyun disertai tangis yang mengalir deras.

"Sssh..." Changmin meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir plump Kyuhyun. Mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dan memberi tatapan hangat yang membuat Kyuhyun terbuai. "Kau tahu Kyu, aku senang bertemu denganmu, bahkan menjadi kekasihmu. Setidaknya seumur hidupku aku tak pernah sebahagia ini, bahagia karena mencintaimu." Ujar Changmin lagi.

"Min-ah..." cicit Kyuhyun. Ia tahu inilah saat terakhir ia akan melihat Changmin, namun ia mencoba menepis perasaannya itu.

"Kau tahu Kyu, mengingatmu yang membenci Musim Gugur membuat aku ingin tertawa. Kau tak menyadari, bahwa dirimu sama seperti Pohon di Musim Gugur. Pohon di Musim Gugur akan menjatuhkan daun-daunnya yang telah menguning, untuk berganti daun yang baru. Namun, sebelum mendapatkan daun baru, Pohon itu harus melewati dinginnya Musim Salju terlebih dahulu. Dan penantiannya itu, akan terbayar dengan hadirnya daun hijau yang membuat orang merasa teduh dan nyaman saat melihatnya." Ungkap Changmin lagi.

"..."

" Sama sepertimu, kau harus kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi dahulu, dan harus melewati berbagai rintangan untuk mencapai kebahagiaanmu. Kau hanya perlu bersabar hingga masa dimana kau bahagia akan tiba. Hm...?"

"..."

"Walaupun aku juga akhirnya akan pergi meninggalkanmu, tapi aku yakin setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sangat indah. Namun, satu hal berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah melupakanku, ketika kau telah menemukan penggantiku nanti. Kau mau kan? Kau harus bahagia! Aku takkan bisa tenang jika, kau melewati hari-harimu dengan kesedihan setelah ini. Kau mau berjanji untukku kan Kyu-ah?" mohon Changmin dengan wajah memelas tak berdayanya.

"Min-ah, hiks...hiks... aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mohon." Isak Kyu.

"Kyunie Chagie, aku hanya ingin kau memenuhi permintaan terakhirku. Berjanjilah untuk tidak membenci musim gugur setelah ini. Jebal!" pinta Changmin lagi.

"Hiks...hiks... Min-ah... Min-ah." Kyuhyun terus memanggil nama Changmin seolah tak ingin untuk berpisah dengannya. Changmin terkesiap sejenak dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Setelah itu mengecup lembut bibir plump Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membalas Kecupan itu dengan tangis sesenggukannya.

"Sekarang pergilah Kyu, selamatkan dirimu!" titah Changmin.

"Hiks..hiks... Shireoyo... aku tak mau. Aku pernah bilang padamu, bahkan jika kau mati sekalipun aku akan mengikutimu." Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras untuk berada di sisi Changmin.

Suara Ambulans dan Sirine Polisi menyadarkan mereka berdua. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya, dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut, keluar dari mobil itu. Kyuhyun yang berontak terus menahan tubuhnya dan tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Changmin. Petugas Kepolisian yang kewalahan menghadapi sikap berontak Kyuhyun pun mencoba menarik paksa tubuh ringkih itu. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dituntun oleh beberapa perawat, berjalan menjauh dari mobil yang mengalami kerusakan hampir 100 % itu. Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang melambaikan tangan padanya, dengan wajah tersenyum tulus dari bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya...

**DUARRRRRRRRR! CRASH!**

.

Mobil itu meledak, hancur dan dilalap kobaran api yang besar. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu _shock_ sesaat mencoba mencerna apapun yang baru terjadi dihadapannya. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun ketahui, Changminie-nya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan disaat penghujung Musim Gugur, ia kembali kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Mengapa seolah Musim Gugur tak ingin bersahabat dengannya. Semua pergi meninggalkannya di Musim Gugur. Tubuh ringkih yang sedari tadi berusaha ia topang, tak mampu lagi bertahan. Perlahan ia merosot jatuh terduduk, tak berdaya seraya mengeluarkan air mata disertai isakan-isakan yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya akan ikut teriris. Dia terus bergumam, seraya menyebut _**"Changmin-ah... Changmin-ah, jangan Tinggalkan aku!" **_Dan hingga akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**~o0o~**

Hari ini hari ke-96, setelah hampir dua bulan yang lalu kecelakaan merenggut kekasihnya. Kyuhyun perlahan mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya. Hari ini tepat hari ke-6, ia menyandang status Mahasiswi Kedokteran di Universitas Seoul. Beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu, dan Kyuhyun yang telah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, Kim Young Woon, paman Changmin sekaligus pemilik cafe tempat Kyuhyun bekerja, datang menemui Kyuhyun. Gurat kesedihan masih tampak di wajahnya, namun ia menutupinya, mengingat dalam Hal ini Kyuhyun lah yang paling menderita. Kim Youngwoon menyerahkan wasiat Changmin kepada Kyuhyun. Tabungan atas Nama dirinya, Cho Kyuhyun! Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, selama ini Changmin telah membuat rekening tabungan baru atas nama dirinya. Changmin sempat mengatakan pada pamannya bahwa tabungan itu untuk membiayai kuliah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan isakan tangis mendengar Kim Youngwoon bercerita. Bahkan disaat Changmin meninggalkannya, Changmin tak lupa memberikannya kebahagiaan. Kyuhyun bahkan tak sanggup untuk melukiskan perasaannya kini.

Changmin memang bersikeras menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan kuliah, namun Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan kuliah jika sudah mengumpulkan biayanya. Cita-cita Kyuhyun sangat tinggi, yaitu menjadi seorang dokter. Dan untuk kuliah di Universitas Kedokteran itu membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Changmin bahkan sering menawarkan bantuan untuk membiayai kuliahnya, tapi Kyuhyun tetap menolak tawarannya itu. Dan kini tak ada lagi penolakan yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun, mengingat Changminnya telah tiada, dan buku tabungan itu telah sah menjadi miliknya. Bahkan Kyuhyun melihat tandatangan dirinya yang mungkin saja dipalsukan oleh Changmin.

Kyuhyun kini tengah bersiap menuju Kampus. Namun, karena hari ini jadwalnya masuk siang, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam Changmin terlebih dahulu. Tak jauh dari apartemen kecilnya, bahkan makam Changmin hanya berjarak dua makam dari makam ayah dan ibunya yang berdampingan. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya, menuju tempat pemakaman. Hanya 15 menit, kini Kyuhyun telah berada di depan makam dengan nisan yang bertuliskan:

**R.I.P**

**SHIM CHANGMIN**

**18 Feb 1988/ 05 Des 2010**

"Annyeong Changmin-ah! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau merasa bahagia disana?" sapa Kyuhyun pada makam itu.

"..."

"Kau tahu! Hari ini hari keenam aku menyandang status Mahasiswi Kedokteran. Itu semua berkat dirimu. Kau memberikan banyak kebahagiaan padaku Min-ah!" tangis Kyuhyun pecah.

"Aku sudah belajar untuk mencintai Musim Gugur, namun tidak melebihi cintaku padamu. Di Musim Gugur ini aku masih saja harus kehilangan orang yang aku cintai. Namun, di Musim Gugur pula aku bisa melanjutkan kuliahku. Kau juga harus tahu, aku berada diurutan pertama dalam tes kelulusan menjadi Mahasiswi Kedokteran ini. Aku mengerti, kau selalu mendoakanku dari atas sana kan! Bahkan kau tetap menjaga ku ketika kau pergi. Kau tak mengingkari...hiks...janjimu padaku. " lirih Kyuhyun lagi.

"Terima kasih Changmin-ah...Jeongmal hiks... Gomawo. Saranghae!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan meninggalkan makam, setelah sebelumnya mencium nisan Changmin dan meletakkan Bunga Lily terlebih dahulu.

Menghampiri sepedanya dan mengayuhnya hingga ke Universitas Seoul yang berjarak 1 Km dari Pemakaman itu.

"Shim Changmin... Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghae..." Bathin Kyuhyun..

.

.

.

**~o0o~**

**Flashback OFF.**

**Author P.O.V Off.**

.

**Kyuhyun P.O.V On...**

.

***Musim Dingin 2012**

Mengingat kenangan itu membuat ku tak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Shim Changmin, aku menyerah! Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku, ketika mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu. Bahkan ini sudah hari ke-789, semenjak kepergianmu. Aku sadar butuh waktu yang lama untuk _Move On_ dari masalah ini. Namun, aku takkan mengingkari janjiku, untuk tidak melupakanmu sampai kapanpun. Mengingat kenangan ini membuatku menghabiskan waktu 10 Menit dengan percuma. Segera kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lama hanya 10 menit saja. Aku harus bergegas karena ini sudah sangat terlambat. Aku harus pergi bekerja.

Bukan! Aku tidak menjadi pelayan Cafe lagi. Sekarang aku menjadi penyanyi di Cafe milik Kim Ahjussi. Waktuku banyak tersita untuk kuliah, sementara aku juga membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk menghidupi diriku. Uang tabungan Changmin hanya akan kupakai untuk keperluan kuliahku, selain itu aku tetap berusaha sendiri. Oleh karena itu Kim Youngwoon ahjussi memperkerjakan ku sebagai seorang penyanyi dengan jam kerja dimulai dari Pukul 18.00 hingga pukul 23.00 saat cafe tutup. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 18.30, kali ini aku sudah sangat terlambat.

Aku membuka lemari dan mencari pakaian Musim Dinginku. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Musim Dingin. Pakaian Musim dingin yang dibelikan oleh Changmin sebagai kenangan terakhir kami.

Saat kecelakaan itu, _Paperbag_ yang berisi Pakaian Musim dingin Couple untuk kami berdua ini, ikut terlempar keluar, karena saat itu posisiku tengah memangku _Paperbag_ itu. Saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit, polisi memberikan temuan sisa kecelakaan berupa _Paperbag_ itu padaku. Aku bersyukur setidaknya hadiah Changmin ini masih bisa terselamatkan. Hingga kini, ketika Musim Dingin tiba, aku selalu mengenakannya. Dan pakaian Musim Dingin Changmin aku simpan dengan rapi di lemariku. Aku segera mengunci pintu apartemenku, menghampiri sepeda yang beberapa tahun ini menemaniku. Segera ku kayuh menuju Cafe Kim Ahjussi. Hanya butuh waktu 13 Menit untukku. Sesampainya disana, Kim ahjussi tengah menatap ku kesal. Dan aku hanya bisa meminta maaf sembari membungkukkan tubuhku padanya. Aku berlari kecil menuju panggung, dan mulai bersuara sejenak.

"Jeongmal Mianhaeyo atas keterlambatanku hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, takkan berlama-lama lagi, aku akan langsung menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk anda semua! Sebuah lagu, berjudul _**"LateAutumn"**_. Lagu ini ku persembahkan buat Namjachinguku yang berada jauh disana! Silahkan dinikmati!" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mendekatkan Microfonnya, dan memulai nyanyiannya.

_**Otjangeul YeoreoBoasseo**_

_**Myeot beori nunettuiesseo**_

_**Jogeum ireun geotgatjiman**_

_**Ibeosseo geoul apnaemoseubun**_

_**Geuttae geu moseup**_

_**Ssaneulhaesseo deojohasseo**_

_**Golmogeun haega Jiryeohae**_

_**Keopihyangi geuttaeronal deuryeoga**_

_**Syowindou gyeouroseul**_

_**Bara bodeun geuttaero**_

_**Reff :**_

_**Geurae neoyeosseo nal derigo naon geon**_

_**Nae Jumeoni sok naesoneul kkok japdeon**_

_**Geu hae neutgaeurui neoijen eodireul geotni**_

_**Neoui balsoriga geuriwo**_

_**Barameul masyeo boasseo**_

_**Gaseumdo bogopahaesseo**_

_**Hangyeol naajingaseumun**_

_**Jaechokkae himdeun bami**_

_**Ogi jeone dora gajago**_

_**Back to Reff**_

_**Reff II:**_

_**Geurae neoyeosseogaeureul gareu chyeojun**_

_**Galsaek geuriumi Kkeuchieomneun bam**_

_**Dagaolnae gyeoureul Ije Junbihaeya hae**_

_**Bamigilgon gin nae gyeoureul**_

_**Niganeomu manheun nae gyeoureul... Huuuuuuuu**_

**Translate:**

**Saat ku buka lemari**

**Beberapa potong pakaian terlihat olehku**

**Walaupun masih terlalu awal,**

**Kupakai juga baju itu, didepan cermin**

**Aku terlihat seperti saat itu**

**Cuaca bertambah dingin itu bagus**

**Matahari akan tenggelam disini**

**Wangi kopi mengingatkanku kembali ke saat itu**

**Saat aku melihat pakaian musim dingin**

**Di Jendela toko**

**Reff:**

**Ya, kaulah yang membuatku bahagia**

**Kaulah yang menggenggam erat tanganku dibalik saku**

**Kau dari penghujung musim gugur saat itu**

**Dimana kau sekarang?**

**Aku merindukan suara langkahmu**

**Kuhirup udara dingin ini**

**Hatiku juga merindukanmu**

**Hatiku merasa lebih baik dan memaksaku kembali**

**Sebelum malam-malam sulit datang mengganti**

**Back to Reff.**

**Reff II:**

**Ya, kaulah yang membuatku mengerti akan musim gugur**

**Pohon-pohon melalui malam tanpa akhir memendamharapan**

**Musim dingin yang tak kuharapkan**

**Aku harus bersiap sekarang**

**Malam-malam musim dingin yang panjang**

**Musim dinginku yang penuh denganmu.**

"Saranghaeyo Changmin-ah... Jeongmal Bogoshipeoyo!" Bathin Kyuhyun disela bait terakhir yang dilantunkannya.

"Nado Saranghae Baby Kyu!" hembusan angin mengantar bisikan perlahan di telinga Kyuhyun, seolah membalas pernyataan cintanya. Musim Gugur berakhir dengan turunnya salju yang mengantarkan Musim Dingin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhasil melewati Musim Gugur tahun ini, dan harus segera menyambut Musim Dingin yang akan membawanya kepada Musim Semi, hingga puncaknya pada Musim Panas.

**END**

**Annyeong…**

**I come back again…**

**Mianhae… Bukannya Update Eomma Saranghae malah buat One shoot baru.**

**Eomma Saranghae akan di update setelah Lebaran Ne!**

**Sekalian saya akan buat SeQuel dari Gone! Dan FF yang ini Late Autumn!**

**Mudah-mudahan FF ini bisa mengobati rasa rindu Readers Sama FF Eomma Saranghae!**

***Plak!Saya Ke-GR-an.**

**Last Word !**

**Jeongmal Gomawo!**

**RnR Juseyo! Jika Berkenan!**

**Bagi yang merasa Familiar, FF ini juga pernah Saya Post di FB.**

**Dan ini juga murni karya Saya sendiri!**

**Bye! **


End file.
